board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Richter Belmont vs (9)Captain Falcon 2018
Ulti's Analysis Richter Belmont got a lot of nominations and a ton of hype to pull an upset in this match thanks to this trailer for Smash Bros Ultimate. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8oCbGaAZTo I know it's a trailer for Simon, but Richter was just randomly thrown in there and it shocked everyone. He actually got a higher seed than Simon in this contest, if you can believe that. That trailer even got Alucard a ton of run. And here I am feeling like the odd one out, because fuck Richter Belmont. @KanzarisKelshen and I keep struggling to figure out why I hate games like The World Ends With You, Shadow of the Colossus, the Gwendolyn path of Odin Sphere, and so on. I've finally figured it out. If a character handles like fucking garbage, I'm done with them. It's why Richter Belmont can fuck right off. He's winning me back over in Smash but good hell is he ass in Castlevania. I recently got the platinum trophy in the Rondo of Blood + Symphony of the Night PS4 port, which means I had to suffer through this asshole's garbage-ass handling. Twice. I at least sort of understand why Simon handles like shit. It was the NES. You get a half pass for being on such a weird system. But Richter? Nope. In Rondo of Blood, my first goal was to unlock Maria Renard ASAP and just get the 100% as her, because Richter fucking sucks. That game was in no way designed for him to do well. At least Maria gets a double jump and weapons that can actually handle the game, bad as it is with you dying in 1-3 hits to literally anything and having such trash level design. Rondo is complete and utter sewage, but playing as Maria makes it sort of bearable with her handling ability. Then you play through Symphony of the Night and have a total blast with Alucard while Richter is sitting there letting Shaft do whatever he wants like the little punk that he is. Alucard has to bail his sorry ass out, twice, and it's no big deal. And my reward for clearing everything as Alucard? Having to beat the game with this useless garbage and dealing with all the same issues from Rondo of Blood. Hey Konami, bad handling, bad move inputs, and dying to anything in 1-3 hits wasn't fun the first time. Why the fuck would you not learn from your mistake? Richter's handling is absolute shit, his HP is shit, his move inputs are embarrassing, and his actual character is complete dick. At least Simon, for having similar handling problems, is modeled after Conan the Barbarian. Simon is a man's man. Richter is an idiot. Do not let this video fool you. These inputs are Virtua Fighter tier of bullshit and I am 100% convinced this guy modded his controller or hacked the game for simpler inputs or something. There is just no way. We can't just have a simple hadouken motion for dash, oh no. Gotta have us hit up first for some dumb reason. Can't have high jump be dragon punch, oh no. Gotta hit down then up then jump. Dumb. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBLYd-l2dpE He is fun in Smash and is winning me over a little, don't get me wrong, but fuck 'em. He deserved to get his ass whooped. Shout out to Captain Falcon for lapping this fucking clown. What a well deserved 60-40 from one of the biggest Smash boost characters ever. I would love to know how many people knew who this dude was before Smash 64. I sure as hell didn't know him. Didn't know Ness or Samus either, let alone Falcon. I would bet at least 95% of his strength comes from Smash Bros alone, yet here is he going 60-40 on a fool. Good show bro. Sucks you had to deal with Sephiroth round 2, because I'm extra bullish on the guy right now with how easily he can cheese the stupid Dr. Wily spirit battle in Ultimate. You know who sucks ass in that fight? Richter Belmont. Know who can cheese it and win without thinking? CAPTAIN MOTHER FUCKING FALCON, THAT'S WHO. Yet another reason why this match was JUSTICE. Safer777's Analysis Richter is in Smash! But Falcon is in Smash too so SFF here! If you are in Smash you are a Nintendo character! Or something! Listen even I know the Falcon Punch thing now. Now way he would have lost. Not from Richter at least. He got a higher seed than Falcon too strangely enough. So a win above 60% is pretty good for Falcon. Punch them Falcon! Just punch them! What else to say? Tsunami's Analysis AKA the point where the concept of "Smash Boost" eradicated all ability to think rationally. People were calling for the potential upset here because of Richter's appearance in a trailer, noting that he'd managed a higher seed than Simon despite merely being his Echo Fighter. Also there was something about a Castlevania series on Netflix. Based on Alucard's performance, and maybe even the Belmonts', the idea that the series caused a boost might have been valid. But "Smash Boost" doesn't help when you're up against a fellow Smasher, and it certainly doesn't help when you're up against someone who's been in more Smash Bros. games than you. As I stated just three write-ups ago, Captain Falcon is a midcarder entirely based off of being one of the original twelve. Quick, name the only contest other than Rivalry Rumble (where the nature of the contest forced Captain Falcon to bring someone else along) to feature a representative of the F-Zero franchise other than Captain Falcon himself? It's Game of the Decade. F-Zero GX was a 12-seed, losing in Round 1 to Dragon Age: Origins. This result was extremely obvious and all the talk of an upset was silly. Nice showing by Richter, though. Category:2018 Contest Matches